He Wants Her, He Needs Her
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: He has always loved her and he has always wanted her in his life. What can he do to make that happen? After a deadly moment, his dream may come true.


**SURPRISE! Guess who decided to stop by and write a story so you wouldn't forget about me?! :D**

 **I really missed you guys and I can't believe that this fandom is still going strong! But I kept my word and I came to visit this amazing fandom! I started wondering if I should be on a looooong hiatus instead of quitting, because I'm still going through a lot. Anyway, enjoy this Fashion Disaster one-shot! :)**

* * *

Puberty. Everything about it is the definition of stress. All it does is come at you and now you start to grow up, which is something Fear is terrified about. Riley Andersen has just turned 13 and has now became a "fabulous teenager" - as Disgust would put it - and now it's time for body changes, checking out hot guys, and trying out must-have trends. Riley has started doing those things and it not only has affected herself, but the emotions as well. Especially a certain noodle-shaped, purple-colored coward.

As Fear (who is the certain noodle-shaped, purple-colored coward) wrote down every scenario that could go wrong on a Saturday, he notices a beautiful girl. She was sashaying while applying makeup, with a pleased smile on her face. Fear's axon tends to turn into a heart, making the other emotions look at him with confusion. Fear also tends to be super protective around her, but doesn't show it in front of her, unless it's an extreme emergency.

Ever since Riley turned 13, Fear has had feelings for Disgust.

He didn't know where it came from, or why they were on Disgust. All he knew was that he liked her. And they barely even talk to each other. But of course, Fear was skeptical about being in a relationship with Disgust. He had a feeling that she wouldn't want a coward as a boyfriend and that she was focused on men with wavy hair, strong muscles and a hot body. Fear was already hopeless. He was certain that Disgust would never accept him, especially when he was shaped like a stick, with eyes on top of his head, and the most wimpy arms someone has ever seen. Fear's axon dropped down in sadness as he sighed in hopelessness.

"Fear?"

Fear screamed as if he saw a spider, and realized that it was Disgust looking at him as if he had two heads. Fear's heart started beating, not liking the look Disgust was giving him.

"U-Uhm, hi Di-Disgust! D-Do you need anything? Is something wro-"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just want to know why you are in my bathroom."

Fear's eyes widened, and realized that there were a ton of makeup kits, with curtains that were the same design as Disgust's dress. Fear, with complete embarrassment, scampered out, as he did a quick apology. He must've been thinking about Disgust too much that it caused him to go to her bathroom! Fear groaned and has never felt this mortified ever. Now he knew for sure that she wouldn't accept his feelings. There was no way! He was already up to a bad start!

"Are you okay Fear?" Sadness asked after seeing him with a regretful look. As usual, the blue teardrop had her concerned but loyal face.

He wanted to lie to her and say that he was okay, because there was _no way_ that he was gonna talk about his feelings with anyone, including Sadness or Joy! First of all, he was too terrified to say anything about what he thought about Disgust, and second of all, he thought that the emotions would never understand. He and Disgust barely have chatted with each other and they have almost nothing in common! He kept thinking that the emotions would make fun of him because of how stupid he was.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Fear lied. But Sadness wasn't convinced.

"Fear, you look like you're gonna cry," Sadness told him. "I can tell that tears are coming out. Are you sure you're okay...?"

"I'm fine, Sadness, okay?!" Fear found himself screaming at her in anger. Sadness looked at him with hurtfulness in her eyes and started tearing up, running to her room, sobbing her eyes out. It was then that Fear started crying too, not only because he accidentally snapped at Sadness but because these feelings were so strong and affective. He wanted Disgust. He wanted her to know that he cares about her and wants to protect her. He _needed_ Disgust. She was the highlight of his day and she was the only person that could ever make him feel less cowardly and more happy. For some reason, she was the one he wanted forever and ever.

"Fear?" There was another soothing woman's voice. This time, it was Joy's. She was looking at him with the same concerned face that Sadness gave him. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong, Joy," Fear mumbled, with his head still down.

"Yes there is Fear," Joy told him, sounding a bit impatient. "You got mad at Sadness and you're never mad at anyone. So tell me what's going on."

Fear tried not to give in, but it was pointless now. Joy knew that something was wrong, and of course he wasn't ready to tell her. Fear sighed and signaled for Joy to follow him to his room. Joy obeyed with curiosity and eagerness. Fear shut the door, locked it, and dragged himself to his bed. He allowed Joy to sit next to him.

"Alright, talk to me buddy," Joy said, trying to cheer things up a bit.

Fear felt a tear come out of his big eyes and saw it drip down to his pants, leaving a wet stain. "I have feelings for Disgust," he confessed.

There was silence for a moment. The type of silence where you don't know what the person is thinking at the moment and has the silence to where only breathing is heard. And Anger growling at the newspaper after reading pretty irritating news.

"Fear..." Joy paused, looking down in surprise.

"Go ahead and make fun of me, I don't care," Fear muttered.

"Make fun of you?" Joy raised her eyebrows and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fear, I would never."

Fear sniffled and looked at her with inquisitiveness.

"It's normal for someone to have a crush on someone else," Joy explained. "So don't act like this is a issue, because it's not. What makes you like her so much?"

"Well..." Fear started twiddling his hands. "Everything about her is just...amazing. There's so many things that I like about her, and it just came out of nowhere."

"Awww!" Joy giggled.

"Joy, stop, this is serious," Fear demanded.

Joy sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry. Anyway, are you planning on telling her about how you feel?"

"I really want to Joy. I really do, but...you probably know the rest."

"You're too scared?"

"Yep."

"I understand."

Silence.

"I know something that may help a little," Joy told him.

"What is it?"

"Give me a moment." Joy hopped from his bed and skipped to Disgust's room. She came back with a pink piece of paper and handed it to him with a smile on her face. It read, " **The Formal Romance Dance! Where Romance is in the HOUSE!** " Fear looked at Joy.

"You're expecting me to ask her to be my partner for a dance?" Fear asked.

Joy nodded. "Disgust loves this dance and she has been looking forward to it for ages! I'm sure she would love to have you as her partner!"

"Joy, I'm sure there are plenty of cute guys out there that Disgust would want to have as a partner instead of me," Fear pointed out.

"Don't be so negative!" Joy encouraged. "You never know Fear! She could have feelings for you too!"

"Who can have feelings for him?" Fear and Joy turned around to find Disgust peaking through the door. "Sorry for the interruption. When it comes to talking about romance, I just can't help myself." Disgust walked in, making Fear looking down shyly.

"It's nothing Disgust," Joy lied. "It's just this girl named, um, Jade, that Fear has a crush on. I'm trying to help him with asking her to the dance and telling her how he feels."

"Ooh, we got an upcoming couple, eh?" Disgust had a confident look. "Stand back everyone. Class is in session."

Joy allowed her to sit by Fear and as Joy left, she winked at Fear and mouthed, _Tell her._

Fear took a deep breath as Disgust started "teaching" him. "Alright, so, who is this Jade that you like?"

"W-W-Well, uhm..." He barely could talk. He was along with Disgust! Along with the girl that he has strong feelings for! "Sh-Sh-She's kind of like you...very pretty, funny, trustworthy, sassy, fashionable..."

Disgust smiled at him. "Aw..."

"Yeah, it's, uhm, pretty strong and-"

"No, not that. Do you really think I'm pretty?"

Fear stared at Disgust for a moment and recalled what he said.

 _"She's kind of like you...very **pretty**..."_

Fear felt like a bullet just hit him in the chest.

"W-Well, u-uhm, I..." He didn't have a choice. He nodded with guilt.

"Why, thank you," Disgust grinned. "I gladly appreciate it."

Fear now felt like the bullet escaped from his chest and he felt happiness inside of him. Disgust said thank you to him! It's a miracle! Disgust doesn't think he's stupid at all! Fear smiled and mumbled, "Y-You're welcome..."

"Anyway, this Jade person seems like a cool girl and I know exactly what you say to a cool girl," Disgust continued. "Cool girls are the ones that want attention and they like these bad boys that can be turned on easily. You could maybe try to be seductive to her and flirt with her, because that tends to please them a lot. You can give her flowers, or wink at her. All of those stuff please cool girls."

"W-Well, um...I-I-I'm not good with flirting and I'd be the last person that you'd - I MEAN SHE'D - want!" Fear told her.

"Like I said before, class is in session," Disgust smirked.

* * *

As much as Fear didn't care about "flirting class", all that mattered to him was that he was with Disgust. She was talking to him, with that adorable voice. Fear couldn't stop looking at those beautiful emerald eyes, and that cute little cone nose. Everything about Disgust was everything he loved about her. He needed to tell her. He needed to ask her. But what if she gets mad because he lied about liking a girl named Jade? Disgust noticed Fear's worried look. "Are you okay?"

"Disgust?" Fear found himself doing it now. He didn't know why, but he felt ready. He felt that this was the perfect time. "Can I say something?"

Disgust, with a curious look, nodded. "What is it?"

"I, um...a-a-actually...don't h-have a cr-crush on a g-girl named J-J-J-Jade..."

Disgust stared at him in confusion. "Wait, so you had me waste my time by teaching you on confessing to an imaginary girl?"

Fear nodded with the most guilty face ever. "B-But...c-c-can I ask you s-s-s-something?"

Disgust nodded with her eyes widened.

"W-W-W-Will you b-be my p-p-p-partner for the d-d-dance?" Fear was now shaking that he felt like he was in an earthquake.

Disgust was now in full shock. She looked speechless and nervous.

"I know...you don't have to go to the dance with a stupid coward like me-"

"No, wait! I'd love to Fear! I really do!" Disgust had a kind smile on her face.

"R-Really?" Fear was so close to squealing like a fan girl.

"Yes I would!" Her smile faded. "But..."

Of course it's the word 'but' that ruins everything...

"I..." Disgust paused. Fear felt awful because there was a tear flowing down her cheek. "I already..." More tears came out. "I already have a partner..." It was then that Disgust started quietly sobbing. "I'm so sorry Fear...I'm so sorry..." She covered her face with her tiny hands and fell to her knees, as she continued crying.

Fear wanted to do it, but he didn't come up and comfort her. He didn't forgive her. Instead, he ran to his room and did what was least expected of him. He started screaming in anger and cut an arm off of his teddy bear with scissors. He couldn't control his anger for that guy that asked Disgust before he did. He ruined it. He ruined everything. Disgust was never gonna be his girlfriend.

That last sentence kept running through his mind, making him more angry. He felt someone grab his arm and found a panting Joy looking at him with deep sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Fear." Joy placed him on his bed and started rubbing his back. "I didn't know that she already had a partner. I'm serious Fear."

Fear started crying, and Joy allowed him to cry on her shoulder. "Shh..." She continued rubbing his back. "I'm so proud of you Fear. You actually had the courage to ask her and you did so good. You did it Fear, and now Disgust knows that you have bravery inside of you."

Joy stopped the hug. "Just curious, do you still want a partner for the dance?"

Fear shook his head. "Disgust is all I wanted. No one else is like her."

"Oh..." Joy looked hurt.

Fear gasped. "S-Sorry Joy! You're a great person as well!" He touched her shoulder.

Joy half-smiled. "Thanks."

"Did you want to be my partner for the dance or something...?" Fear blurted out.

"What? No! I already have a partner!"

"Who is it?"

"His name is Dallas. Besides me, you're his favorite emotion! He would really love to meet you!"

"That's nice of him," Fear grinned. "You're trying to have me go to dance without a partner, are you?"

"Well, I don't want you to feel lonely! You could hang out with us and I could have two partners!" Joy giggled.

"Joy, that's not how it works. And like I said, Disgust is the only partner I want."

"Fear, she already has a partner. Wouldn't you much rather be there with a partner than without one?"

"Joy, please stop this! I'm not going to the dance and that's final! Just be with Dallas and have fun without me!"

"Fear, please stop being so hard on yourself..." Joy touched his arm. "You're such an awesome person and you're worth everything in this mind."

"Thanks Joy, but I'm still not going to the dance," Fear told her.

"But it won't be the same without you Fear! I'm sure Disgust would be happy that you even went to the dance! Don't you want Disgust to be happy?"

"Joy, I'd do _anything_ to make Disgust happy!"

"Then why don't you do that by going to the dance?"

Fear looked down and smiled. Joy was so good with comfort! He was so glad to have her on his side!

"Alright, I'll go to the dance," Fear told her. "But this is just for Disgust."

"Yay!" Joy cheerfully hugged Fear tightly. "Thank you Fear!"

Fear patted her on the back. "Heh heh, you're welcome..."

But what they didn't know was that Disgust was listening the whole time with the most happiest face that she has ever done.

"Yes..." she whispered, as if she was talking to him. "Thank you Fear." She grabbed a picture frame of him and kissed it.

* * *

Disgust breathed heavily as she knocked on the door. It has been a week later and the dance is finally happening! Disgust was wearing a beautiful light blue gown with sparkles everywhere. She had a flower on her hair and long gloves like Cinderella's. Someone opened the door and found that it was Pete Henderson, her partner for the dance.

"Wow wow wow!" Pete playfully complimented. "Don't you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Pete," Disgust said. "But...can we talk for a moment?"

"Of course, my darling," Pete smiled, allowing Disgust in his house. "Is something wrong?"

"To be honest, yes there is..." Disgust sat down on the couch as Pete sat by her with concern.

"What is it darling? Go on, talk to me..."

Disgust looked down with sadness. "I can't be your partner for the dance..."

Pete's eyes widened. "What...? Why not darling?"

"I just...can't," Disgust told him. "I'm sorry..."

Pete didn't say anything. All he did was sigh and say, "Hmph" before walking away. But Disgust didn't care.

She didn't care one bit.

* * *

The dance, which was at Fashion Island, was decorated with hearts. The dance had nothing but pink and red with delicious foods like pizza, salad, and cake. It also had punch and water for beverages. And best of all, there was a DJ, boogying as the music plays loudly.

Fear, Joy, and Dallas were the second couple of people here. Dallas had long blue hair and had a very handsome look. He sat between Fear and Joy, surprised that he was with both of his favorite emotions.

It was a couple of minutes later when Fear saw the most beautiful person in the whole room. It was Disgust. Every boy in there was looking at her in awe, wondering why they never asked her to the dance. But what shocked Fear the most was that...

She was alone.

She wasn't with her partner at all. Fear started having questions. _Was Disgust tricking him?_

Love music started to play and Joy and Dallas smiled at each other, as they prepared to slow dance together. Fear just sat there alone, until he realized that Disgust was looking at him with a caring smile. She mouthed, _Bathroom_. Fear nodded, understanding that she needed to use the bathroom. But why was she telling _him_ this? Where in the world was her partner?!

Disgust sashayed to the bathroom and started checking herself in the mirror before using a stall.

Then Fear saw someone walking down near the bathroom. He looked very attractive but there was something suspicious about him. He had a nervous look on his face and he went into a bag that he had. He paused while looking in the bag and did something. Fear didn't know what because he couldn't see. The guy suddenly poured a bottle of gasoline on the floor and threw a pack of matches on the floor. Just then...

There were flames.

Fire was spreading and it was really strong. Everyone started screaming and started running out of the building, including Fear, Joy and Dallas. Someone immediately called 911 and the ambulance and fire truck came, along with the police. Fire men came out and entered the building that was covered in flames. The cops told everyone to stay back but Fear suddenly had the bullet feeling again.

 _Disgust was still in there!_

The guy set the fire right by Disgust and Fear couldn't find her anywhere! He was hoping that the fire men would find her soon but there was no sign of them coming out with her in their arms. Fear couldn't let this happen to her.

He wants her.

He needs her.

He wants her in his life.

Fear suddenly had a blurry vision. He felt himself running, and then felt like he hit something with his fists. He felt fire reach for his skin as he went inside. Fire was everywhere. He felt pain as fire came close to him, still spreading.

He wants her.

He needs her.

He wants her in his life.

He suddenly felt more pain but it wasn't fire. It was a piece of the ceiling, covered in flames, hitting him in the back. He fell to the ground but he continued crawling, not giving up.

 _He wants her._

 _He needs her._

 _He wants her in his life._

His back was aching, so it was hard for him to get up. The bathroom door was blocked in flames but he went right through it, feelings even more pain. He heard himself screaming in agony but he kept going. He wasn't giving up...

 _...He wants her..._

 _...He needs her..._

 _...He wants her in his life..._

Fear gasped and found her...He found her with burns and wounds everywhere. Her hair was messed up and her gown was ripped into pieces. After so much pain, he slowly stood up and picked her up and carried her princess style.

 _...He wants her..._

Running. So much running along with so much pain.

 _...He needs her..._

He ran through the door and heard gasps in surprised from the whole crowd.

 _...He wants her..._

 _...in his life..._

He then saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

The moment he woke up...

He felt pain.

He kept twisting and turning, trying to have the pain go away. But by looking up...

It made it go away immediately.

Fear saw Disgust with tears of joy forming in her eyes. She was holding his cheeks and started crying as she hugged him tightly. She had bandages on her wounds along with Fear but she wasn't as injured as Fear was.

He saved her life.

Disgust kept sniffling as she cupped his face. "Fear, I..." she sobbed. "I can't...I just can't..." She started shaking. "I don't know what I would do without you. I...I...I...I...I can't lose you now! I...I...I can't thank you enough and I'm so sorry and I-"

"Disgust..." Fear said soothingly, touching her cheeks. "You are everything to me."

"Fear," she sniffled. "I...I...I don't deserve your kindness at all. I...I don't why you still like me after all the stu...stu...stupidity that I have done..." She then started screaming, "THIS WOULDN'T'VE HAPPENED IF I DIDN'T TELL PETE THAT WE COULDN'T BE PARTNERS! HE TRIED KILLING ME AND YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE AND I...I...I..." She started bawling once again.

Fear understood everything. She didn't know what was going on. She was too traumatized and confused. "Disgust, all that matters to me is that you're okay. You are okay, right?"

Disgust stared at him with tear after tear escaping her emerald eyes. "Me?!" she cried. "I...I...I...I should be asking you that!" She hugged him even tighter as she continued with her waterworks.

"Thank you Fear..." she whispered while crying. "Thank you, my hero..." They both stared at each other. "But...are you feeling okay?"

Fear smiled causally and nodded. "If you're okay, then I'm okay."

Disgust started crying but at the same time, she kissed him fully on the lips. She put her arms around his neck as Fear returned the kiss and put his hands on her back. They leaned against each other as Disgust gave Fear a big embrace while kissing him on the cheek. "I love you Fear. I should've loved you a long time ago..."

"I love you more than anything in the world," Fear whispered to her with comfort.

Disgust giggled. "My hero."

As Disgust leaned on Fear's shoulder, and Fear put his arm around her, Fear was happy. He didn't care that he was in critical condition; all he wanted was for her to be with him forever and ever.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

And now he has her in his life.


End file.
